Toujours Gagnante Vers2
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Hicca Haddock est la paria de son lycée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que sa vie est nulle. Même si elle est souvent harcelée, ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre ses passions, même les plus secrètes. Souvent, les apparences sont trompeuses et Hicca n'est jugée que sur son apparence mais ne dit-on pas de ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture ?
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir mijoter pendant quelque temps, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fanfiction car autant l'avouer c'était vachement mal écrit. Bon je vous promet rien hein car j'avais commencé à réécrire une autre et j'ai pas continué et je m'en excuse mais je vais quand même essayer de m'y remettre.**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été jolie. J'aurais sûrement pu l'être si je respectais les « règles » de la beauté contrôlé par l'image de la femme parfaite dans la société. Mes longs cheveux aubrun ainsi que mes yeux verts forêts auraient sûrement été plus jolies sans ses horribles taches de rousseurs qui colorent mes joues. Je ne suis pas très grande non plus mais surtout pas très petite, en bref je mesure une taille normale. Mais je suis très mince, sûrement trop même comme toutes les mannequins des magasines de modes, frôlant l'anorexie. Mais vue que je porte des vêtements plutôt amples, les gens pensent souvent que je suis un peu plus forte et la plupart d'entre eux se moquent de moi pour ça.

J'habite à Berk, un ancien archipel nordique convertis en ville récente. Qui dit donc ville récente dit donc grande maison dont la plupart sont contrôler par un système informatique ainsi que des grattes ciel avec d'immense fenêtre. En bref, comme j'ai dit une ville récente, même si certain bâtiments datent encore d'il y a plusieurs siècles, c'est pourquoi Berk est connue d'ailleurs, pour ses bâtiments historiques rare. C'est ce qui constitue la fierté de Berk.

Je vie dans une de ses récentes maisons, principalement contrôlé par l'électroménager. Ce qui peut être un bien pour un malheur car la maison pollue la planète dû à ses fonctionnalités et de l'énorme quantité d'énergie qu'elle utilise même si certaines choses peuvent être pratique. Cette maison est située à l'emplacement de l'ancienne maison du chef viking. Elle conserve donc un peu une apparence nordique mais avec une touche de nouveauté. Si elle est construite sur ce site important, c'est parce que mon père est Stoick Haddock ou « Stoick Le Vaste » dû à son imposante carrure et son incroyable don à savoir gérer ce qu'il faut en des temps assez rapide, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il est le maire de Berk. Mais malgré son incroyable travail en tant que maire, ce n'est pas un bon père. Il n'est presque jamais à la maison et ne semble pas se soucier de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Mais je l'avoue je suis, moi aussi, pas très présente à la maison et certainement pas quand il est là. Je suis plus souvent dans la foret ou dans l'atelier de Gueulfor, le meilleur ami de mon père et mon parrain.

Mais qui dit ville, dit école. Berk comprend des écoles maternels, des lycées et des universités bien qu'étant malgré tout une petite île les écoles ne sont pas nombreuses et il est facile de suivre les même personnes pour des années. Mais certaines écoles ont des réputations comme écoles de bourgeois diraient certaine personne et école de pauvre comme dirait d'autre. Étant fille du maire j'ai été envoyée dans les meilleurs écoles, les écoles de « bourgeois ». Même si j'aurais aimé ne pas y aller pour attirer l'attention car je trouve ce système horrible, je suis quand même assez contente car je peux choisir des matières qui ne sont pas disponibles dans d'autre école.

Et comme Berk est une petite ville, on y voit forcément tout le temps les même personnes ou le même type de personne et ce n'est pas forcément facile car les rumeur circulent vite. Un mauvais geste et tout le monde est au courant, même si c'est juste quelque chose de stupide comme de tomber ou de casser quelque chose. Depuis toute petite il m'arrive tout le temps des bricoles comme de tomber casser des choses ou d'autre trucs du genre ou autre chose encore et ce n'est pas vraiment facile de cacher tout cela à mon père car il est rapidement mis au courant et je ne peux rien y faire.

La vie à Berk n'est pas toujours facile et la seule chose que j'adore particulièrement c'est que même si vivre en ville craint, la foret regorge de nouvelle chose aussi incroyable les une que les autres même s'il est assez facile pour des personnes qui ne connaissent pas ses sentiers de facilement se perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Assisse en cours d'histoire, mon attention est porter plus sur mon carnet de dessin que sur la leçon en elle-même. Malgré tout, je relève la tête de temps en temps, m'assurant que Mildiou, un vieux professeur qui devrait déjà être en retraite ne remarque pas mon carnet sur la table. Mildiou doit être dans la ville depuis longtemps, voire même trop longtemps et semble détesté tout les autres êtres vivants au monde. Sauf son mouton et sa plantation de choux. Affreusement aigris, le dos un peu courbée et toujours sa canne avec lui. C'est grâce à cette dernière que nous savons que nous devons rapidement déguerpir avant de voir les ennuis arrivés. Il habite assez loin de la ville mais ne se gêne pas pour venir le plus souvent se plaindre de tout et de rien.

« Mademoiselle Haddock ! _Une main s'abat sur ma table._

-Oui ?! _Je me redresse rapidement cachant mon carnet._

-Tu es en cours ! Comment ose-tu ne pas écouter et surtout faire autre chose !

-Mais j'écoutais.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du Maire que tu peux te permettre de faire autre chose.

-Quel est le rapport entre moi et le statut de mon père ?!

-Silence ! Deux heures de colles t'apprendront sûrement le respect que tu dois à tes aînées et surtout à ne pas te comporter de manière hautaine ! _La sonnerie retentit alors coupant court à son discours._ Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu devrais avoir honte. »

La bouche grande ouverte, partagé entre colère ou incompréhension je regardais Mildiou sourire et se détourner de moi. Maudissant son existence, je tente de ranger mes affaires avant qu'un bras ne m'arrache mes affaires et ne les jettent à terre avant de marcher sur eux tout en rigolant. En me baissant pour les ramasser je vois Rustik rigoler comme un ogre avec à ses côté Kranedur qui me lance un regard amusé tout en frappant sa sœur, Kognedur. Je fronce les sourcils, rangeant enfin mes affaires et déguerpissant de la salle le plus vite possible ne voulant pas avoir affaire à Mildiou et son envie de me rabaisser comme toujours. A côté de la porte se trouve de nouveau Rustik, mon cousin, et son groupe d'amis qui me regarde d'un mauvais œil.

Ce groupe est composé de Rustik Jorgenson, mon cousin, une grosse tête de mouton. Assez petit mais musclé, un possède des cheveux courts ébène. Il n'est pas très intelligent et pense souvent que la meilleur chose au monde est d'avoir des muscles et pas d'être intelligent. Après, il y a les jumeaux Thorston. Kognedur est la plus vieille des deux et est un peu plus grande que son petite frère, Kranedur. Ses deux la pourraient être déclarer comme ennemis public vu les énormes connerie qu'ils font comme exploser la laboratoire de science, mettre le feu à certain endroit et bien d'autre encore. Ils sont tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleu, les cheveux longs et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, incroyablement bien entretenu bien que souvent une odeurs de poissons peut être senti. Il y a ensuite Varek Ingerman, grand un peu grassouillet et blond. On s'entend bien et on a plusieurs choses en commun. C'est sûrement le plus intelligent de la bande avec Asher. Asher Hofferson, le plus beau garçon du lycée et le plus côté aussi. Intelligent mais autant que Varek même s'ils sont assez proche. Grand, mince avec les muscles qu'il faut. Longs cheveux blond souvent attacher en natte et magnifiques yeux bleu.

Je passe alors rapidement devant eux, ne voulant pas attirés l'attention plus qu'il n'en faut pour qu'ils m'arrivent une bricole. Me rendant à mon casier pour récupérer mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi, j'ignore les insultes écrites à droite ou gauche et ignore les papiers qui en sors lorsque j'ouvre la porte. Mon casier, comme tous les autres, fait ma taille et vue que je suis assez mince et qu'il ni a presque rien dedans je peux facilement tenir dedans. Chose déjà arrivée depuis mon entrer au lycée et toujours par mon cousin. Alors que j'allais ferme la porte, quelque chose la retient et je comprends rapidement ce qu'il se passe quand je suis poussé dedans et que la porte est rapidement claquée derrière moi. Je soupir, alors que j'entends Rustik rigoler de l'autre côté et les entends partir juste après.

Sûrement une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un ouvre la porte avec un air désolé sur le visage pour ce qui m'est arrivée. Je ne réponds pas et récupère mon sac, abandonner depuis le début de mon enfermement au sol et le remercie avant de m'emmitoufler dans mon écharpe et de sortir du lycée.

Le temps est frais, et je peux facilement apercevoir des plaques de verglas par-ci par-là. Le temps à Berk joue souvent des siennes et il y fait plus souvent froid que chaud. M'assurant de ne pas tomber, je rentre chez moi à pied, l'autre bout de la ville. Habité loin du lycée est quelque chose d'horrible, surtout lorsqu'il ne fait pas bon à Berk.

Le trajet dure assez longtemps mais j'arrive malgré tout à la maison sans trop tombée ce qui est un assez grand exploit. Je monte dans ma chambre, laisse tomber mes affaires et me laisse tomber sur mon lit de fatigue. En regardant la montre à mon poignet, je me redresse rapidement avec un grand sourire. Alors que j'attrape un sac autre que celui du lycée, mon téléphone sonne et je réponds avec le même sourire que quelque minute avant. Je descends alors l'escalier pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter et je sors de chez moi. M'assurant d'avoir bien fermer la porte à clé, je descends l'allée et monte dans la voiture qui m'attend. La soirée s'annonce longue et amusante.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon casier, grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans mes muscles et des quelques bleu qui commencent à se former, j'entends quelqu'un se poser sur le casier à ma gauche. Tournant ma tête, je vois Harry, mon meilleur ami, me regarder avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry est blond, les cheveux longs avec des yeux gris et mesure une tête de plus que moi.

« Tu dois avoir mal, non ?

-Nan, _dis-je en le regardant._ Vraiment ?

-Sarcastique dès le matin comme d'habitude, _il lève ses yeux au ciel puis me regarde de nouveau._ Tu aurais dû y aller doucement hier, imagine tu te serais fait affreusement mal.

-J'ai l'habitude maintenant et puis vu comment je suis traitée depuis des années je vois pas trop ce que ça change.

-Certes mais avant tu ne répliquais pas et surtout tu ne leurs fonçaient pas dedans.

-Que veux-tu ? Les temps changent. _Dis-je en claquant la porte de mon casier._ »

M'assurant que ce soi bien fermer, je commence à me diriger vers la première salle de cours que nous avons. Harry attrape mon sac rapidement et me sourit, je lève les yeux au ciel amusé et continue de marché. Alors que nous marchons, Harry aperçois Ingrid et l'appelle. Elle se retourne, nous souris et s'excuse auprès de Rustik et de son groupe pour venir nous voir. Je remarque malgré tout le regard assassin de Rustik mais l'ignore. Et puis ça sert à quoi de s'en intéresser encore ? A rien a part avoir des ennuis. Je salue Ingrid qui en fait de même pour moi avant qu'on entre dans la classe.

« On vas en quel cours déjà ? _Demande Harry._

-Harry tu- t'es sérieux ?! _S'exaspère Ingrid._ Ça fait deux mois qu'on a repris les cours et tu sais même pas.

-Tu m'excuseras mais c'est de la faute d'Hicca.

-Ma faute ? _M'exclamais-je en allant à ma table._ Tu rigole, c'est toi qui as voulus venir pas moi. Tête de mouton. »

Harry me tire la langue, avant de déposer mon sac sur ma table et de se mettre sur celle derrière moi. Le cours est porté sur les langues, le Nordique pour être précis, la langue des Vikings nos ancêtres. Même si nous parlions l'anglais moderne, notre institution de l'enseignement a décidé de nus faire apprendre le Nordique. Pourquoi ? Aller savoir. La sonnerie retentit au moment ou Ingrid prend place à côté d'Harry. En parlant d'Ingrid, cette dernière est la fille d'un des Maire d'un village près de Berk mais elle a voulu faire ses études ici pour pouvoir se spécialiser dans quelque chose qu'il n'y a pas dans son village. Elle possède des cheveux ébène et mi long légèrement bouclée au naturel et des yeux verts.

La professeure entre, non surprise de nous trouver dans la salle et attend que les autres entre dans la salle. Tout le monde arrive juste après la deuxième sonnerie et la professeure commence son cours et le bizarre commence. Alors que certain se balade dans la salle ou font totalement autre chose, je dessine encore dans mon carnet, sachant qu'on ne ferait pas grand-chose dans l'heure. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche durant toute l'heure. Je le sors, observent que personne ne le remarque et remarque plusieurs messages de Harry. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard noir alors que lui et Ingrid se font un pendu. Je recommence à dessiner pas vraiment intéresser par ce qu'il se passe.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de se cours retentit, tous les élèves se sauvent en courant sauf Harry qui se pose sur ma table pour m'attendre. C'est à ce moment qu'une fille d'une autre classe l'appelle et qu'il s'excuse auprès de moi. Rangeant mes affaires, je jette malgré tout un regard ou deux dans leur direction. La fille est jolie, long cheveux châtain et yeux noisette et grand sourire envers Harry malgré quelque rougeurs sur ses joues. Elle s'offusque quand Harry semble refusé quelque chose et pars non sans me lancer un regard noir. Je comprends alors et soupire avant de mettre mon sac sur mon épaule et de m'avancer vers Harry.

« Tu comptes le dire quand ?

-Ha ha tu sais bien que je ne le dirais à personne. Pas envie de devenir un paria.

-Ah, _je me retourne pour le regarder._ Et tu dis ça devant LA paria du lycée, _je fronce les sourcils et il me regarde en haussant les épaules._

-Tu n'es pas une paria pour Ingrid, quelque autre personne et moi.

-Et alors ?

-Si tu n'aime pas être considérée comme une, _dit-il en attrapant la manche de ma chemise._ Commence par bien t'habiller.

-Je suis bien dans ses vêtements et je m'en fiche que tu ne les aimes pas. _Dis-je en arrachant mon bras loin de lui._

-Oh aller, Hicca ! »

Je l'ignore et sors de la casse. Le prochain cours était celui de sport. Étant dispensée pour certaine raison je suis malgré tout obligé d'y assister assisse dans les gradins. Je pousse la porte pour aller dans la cour, ne remarquant pas Rustik derrière et avance rapidement pour distancer Harry. Rustik hurle derrière moi et Harry, ennuyer par sa voix lui remet la porte dans la tête avant de m'appeler. Mais je l'ignore, et me dirige vers le gymnase en espérant ne pas marcher sur du verglas.

Lorsque j'entre enfin, le professeur est déjà là et commence à installer ce qu'il faudra pour le cours. Je pose mon sac dans les gradins et aide à tout installer. J'ai beau être dispensée ça ne m'empêche pas d'aider et comparer à certain qui font exprès d'arriver en retard.


End file.
